


Bubblebath

by TigerLily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Tony reconnect after a nasty fight by sharing a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblebath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> This is the first fic I've written in over a month. I'm hoping my writer's block has ended.
> 
> It's a fill in the 1 million words A to Z challenge for the letter B.

Tony relaxed back in his spacious claw footed tub with a sigh. He closed his eyes and rested his head on a rolled up towel.

The water was the perfect temperature and the bubbles were his nod toward frivolity.

He could feel all the stress he had been carrying around of late leave his body along with his usual aches and pains. He pretty much was in seventh heaven.

*&*

Someone clearing their throat woke him from the light doze he had fallen into. “Huh?” he mumbled.

“Is this a party for one or can I join you?”

Tony turned his head and quietly regarded Natasha as she lounged in the doorway between his bathroom and bedroom. “I thought you had your fill of me, Red,” he quietly remarked.

“That was earlier when you were being asshole.”

“And now?”

“You have become the sweet, loveable Tony that I have come to care for.”

“How certain are you of that?”

Natasha didn’t answer. She wasn’t going to let herself be pulled into another heated discussion. One was more than enough for her.

She pushed off the doorway and walked into the bathroom undressing as she went.

“Red?” Tony inquired before his breath got caught in his throat. To him Natasha was an incredibly beautiful woman and he thanked his lucky stars that she chose him over Clint, Bruce or Steve since he wasn’t the most loveable or emotionally stable of men.

She leaned over the tub and placed a slim finger against his lips. “Shush,” she ordered. “Just lean forward and enjoy yourself.”

Tony smiled against her finger. He was tempted to draw her finger into his mouth and suck on it, but he refrained since this was her show and not his.

He knew better than to question Natasha’s desire to pamper and spoil him. Their earlier argument had been epic and this was her way of apologizing without appearing weak.

He leaned forward as requested allowing her to slide into the tub behind him.

Natasha pulled him against her body relishing the feel of his hard planes melding into her soft curves. He was one of only a handful of men that she had ever been intimate with that she truly cared for, and sometimes that scared her more than she was willing to admit.

Tony relaxed into Natasha’s embrace with a soft, heartfelt sigh. “Love you too, Red,” he said returning her unvoiced declaration.


End file.
